The present invention relates to mowing fingers for use in mowers, and to a method of making such mowing fingers.
Forged mowing fingers of the general type to which the invention is directed are known from the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,645 discloses such a mowing finger having a cutting surface bounded by lateral faces which include with the cutting surface a cutting angle of 90.degree.. The finger also has a small arm portion, lateral edge faces of which also define with the cutting surface an angle of 90.degree..
It has been found, however, that substantial improvements can be obtained by deviating from the 90.degree. angle of the prior art, in order to produce optimum cutting conditions by a cooperation of the lateral faces and the reciprocable cutter blades of a mower in connection with which such mowing fingers are used. According to the prior art the lateral faces may also be serrated in which case the mowing finger is first produced by forging and thereafter the serrations are produced by material-removing techniques, e.g. milling or the like. It has been found that the relatively expensive separate step of producing the serrations by material-removing methods can be eliminated and the serrations produced in a simple and very inexpensive manner.